tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Junko Azumi
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Junko Azumi is the mother of Kotarō Azumi and wife of Ryūnosuke Azumi. Appearance She have black eyes and black hair. Just like her husband, she is very old and he is probably already retired. She normally wears blue or purple cloths. She wears long trousers at home while wearing a skirt when she is going out. Personality She is a kind mother but can be naggy to her son if he doesn't focus on his future. However when her son got some improvements with his grades, she can feel relieve because of that. She usually makes and drinks Tea either during afternoon or nighttime. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ Her first appearance is at a cafe with her family. This is where she also meet with Akane's family. Kotarō's Parents ~ Main article: Shorts: Kotarō's Parents ~ She found Kotarō's unfinished novels in his room. She then told her husband about it. He warn her to not read those novels since it considers rude even for a parent. But she read them without him knowing anyway. Run, Melos! ~ Main article: Episode 6 ~ Kotarō went out saying he will be going to the library to study. He then left in a hurry. Later her husband then told her that a publisher have called him and Kotarō might be going there. This makes Junko a bit angry since not only Kotarō lead to her but he is more focusing on writing then studying. The Wind Rises ~ Main article: Episode 9 ~ Junko is having lunch with her family at home. She then ask Kotarō if he already choose a high school yet which he didn't. She want her husband to give his son advice but he doesn't want to yet since they are eating. An Encouragement of Learning ~ Main article: Episode 11 ~ She went to Kotarō's school for parents-teacher meeting. She have a conversation with Kotarō's home teacher. Junko recommended Kotarō go to a public high school. Though with a surprise, Kotarō said he wanted to go to a private high school instead which is Koumei. Ryōko-sensei then look at her files asking him if its the one that Akane Mizuno will be going. This makes Junko furious that she started yelling for questions at Kotarō. During the night she have a discussion with the whole family. It is very far away that it took 2 hours for a trip by Train. Because of this, Junko Azumi is against this idea. Ryūnosuke ask Kotarō why he choose that school. Junko then said its because of a girl is going there. This makes Ryūnosuke shock. Junko continues to argue with Kotarō until he accidentally say "Shut up". This angers Ryūnosuke and Kotarō apologies. Kotarō then went back up to his room. After that night, she started noticing that Kotarō is studying really hard these days that he doesn't even want to eat. This also makes her worried. One day, she privately when to Kotarō's school again to have a conversation with Ryōko-sensei. She apologies for what happen the other day. They then discuss about Kotarō. Ryōko-sensei said that he shouldn't apply Koumei since his grades isn't that good. However, Junko tried to fight back saying she wanted to give him a second chance since he is really trying hard. On the day of Kotarō's exam. Junko and Ryūnosuke is preparing for Kotarō's trip. Kotarō said thank you which makes Junko smile. She and Ryūnosuke watch as their son went out for his exams. Relationships Kotarō Azumi ~ Main article: Kotarō Azumi ~ Kotarō is her only child. She wants him to have a bright future but its hard since he doesn't study that much. He is more focus on practicing for the festival and writing. Ryūnosuke Azumi ~ Main article: Ryūnosuke Azumi ~ She sometime gets mad when her husband doesn't care about Kotarō's studies. Though she respects him as a husband and doesn't get into fights with him unless its about Kotarō. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting characters